


Thoughts

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since, whenever he caught sight of Ray the word cute rang in his head like a constant mantra, taking in all of him and appreciating every last bit, even as his mind screamed in confusion at what he was doing thinking about another man so much. Ray somehow deserved his thoughts, he was too cute for Joel not to think of on a daily basis, and slowly took him over completely, until he realized he was no longer just thinking Ray was cute, but about how he liked every part of him, in and out. </p><p>He kept thinking until he fell in love. And that scared him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Ray was cute. Really cute. Really really fucking cute. He had those big thick eyebrows and wispy beard that begged to be pet. Slightly tan skin and puffy cheeks, big eyes and thick glasses. He was short and skinny, almost everything about him that you could see was on the petite side, minus the plump ass he supposedly inherited from his mother, if you could believe him.

All in all, he was a pretty cute dude, and the fact that Joel just realized that was starting to freak him out. It was understandable too, Joel had gone for almost 41 years without thinking of another man as cute after all. But now here he was, fawning over a kid young enough to be his actual kid, and that was pretty terrifying. 

It all started from a stupid short, Miles and Kerry had the bright idea to write Ray into a short for the first time, and he happened to star alongside Joel. One thing led to another and the short actually ended with the two jumping into a pool together, fully dressed. Ray couldn't swim so Joel had to latch onto him the moment they got underwater, kicking off the bottom and bringing them both back up to the top. 

Ray was gasping and sputtering a bit, clinging to Joel desperately, the man literally being his life line as he kept them both afloat. Joel found it a bit funny at first, his hands wrapped around Ray's thin waist, under his shirt to keep a better hold, rubbing him a bit soothingly. 

"I gotcha, kid. I won't let you drown."

He said reassuringly, Ray settling down a bit in his arms, smiling shakily at Joel, his glasses spotted with water, eyes scrunched closed behind them. 

"Thanks Joel."

That was it. Just that simple sentence and that silly smile was enough to send a stab through Joel's heart, that moment being the first time he ever thought the young man was cute. 

Ever since, whenever he caught sight of Ray the word cute rang in his head like a constant mantra, taking in all of him and appreciating every last bit, even as his mind screamed in confusion at what he was doing thinking about another man so much. Ray somehow deserved his thoughts, he was too cute for Joel not to think of on a daily basis, and slowly took him over completely, until he realized he was no longer just thinking Ray was cute, but about how he liked every part of him, in and out. 

He kept thinking until he fell in love. And that scared him. 

He was a single 41-year old man, what was he thinking falling for a 23-year old kid at his work? If he had to fall for another guy couldn't he at least have fallen for someone closer to his age? His mind didn't work that way though, and no matter what he tried, Ray was constantly plaguing his thoughts. So when he couldn't argue with himself anymore, he just gave in.

Joel was in love with Ray, but that didn't mean he had to do a damn thing about it. 

And he didn't, for a long time. Sure, the adorable younger man was on his thoughts almost constantly, but Joel did all he could to act as normal as possible, as though he wasn't utterly infatuated with a man almost half his age. He thought he'd been doing a pretty good job keeping it together until one day Geoff came into his office, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Joel looked up from his laptop, a bit confused.

"Hey Geoff. Is something wrong?"

"I dunno, is there?"

Joel looked even more confused, shutting his laptop as Geoff walked over, arms crossed in front of him and a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"No?" Joel said, a bit unsure. Geoff sighed.

"Really? Cuz from what I've seen it's looking like you've got a problem. Specifically with one of my employees? A certain BrownMan?"

Joel's eyes lit up with realization and panic. Geoff could tell he was crushing on him? 

"O-Oh that, I uh..."

"I don't wanna hear any fucking excuses Joel. What the fuck are you thinking? What's wrong with you?"

Joel clammed up, eyes shooting down at his hands, which were now tightly clasped together as he fidgeted, shame and embarrassment flooding over him. He knew it was a little weird but he never expected Geoff to chew him out over it. 

"Joel. Talk to me. What the fuck did Ray ever do to you? He doesn't deserve you randomly hating him if you have no good reason!"

That got him looking back up, eyes wide as they could be as he gaped at Geoff.

"What?! I don't hate him, I love him!"

"...What?!"

Both men grew silent as Joel's face reddened, quickly catching on that he just confessed to Geoff when the man hadn't even been speaking of that. They stayed as they were for a good few minutes before Geoff finally piped up. 

"Did you say you love Ray?"

Joel jolted a bit, eyes locked with Geoff's, a pained look on his face as he debated telling the truth or trying to make an excuse. 

"Maybe... why did you think I hated him?"

"Because! I kept seeing you staring at him and sighing, and whenever he tried to talk to you you looked all pained and kept your talks short and blunt.... aaand now I'm seeing how that could totally be you crushing on him too. Wow. I guess I just figured it made more sense for you to hate a guy almost half your age instead of wanting to bone him."

Joel wailed quietly, putting his head on his desk as his cheeks flared, Geoff chuckling quietly.

"I don't wanna bone him! ...Well don't wanna just do that... I really do love him Geoff. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Of course I do."

The older of the two looked up, pouting a bit, but Geoff was just smiling back at him kindly.

"But not because you're in love, doofus. You should tell him, I get the feeling it might be mutual."

"Wait, what?!"

Geoff just laughed quietly to himself and left, leaving a bewildered and blushing Joel to think over their conversation.

\---

It took another couple weeks and two more encouraging talks with Geoff before Joel finally made a move, if you could even call it that. It was lunch time, and the rest of the Hunters had already taken off to their preferred eatery by now, minus Ryan and Ray, who were both stuck working on something a bit late. Ray was the only one in the office, so Joel could finally come in without feeling stared down by the other Hunters.

"H-hey Ray, whatcha up to?"

He called out as he entered, the younger man peeking up for a moment and smiling brightly at Joel.

"Hey Joel. Just finished up editing on something. What's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering.... if... you wanna grab lunch together?"

He said it. Joel's heart was racing and his palms sweaty as he smiled nervously at Ray, waiting for an answer. Ray's smiled widened to a grin.

"Sounds good! Where did you wanna go?"

"Oh wherever is fine, I'm not picky."

His smile widened a little, his racing heart slowing down as he tried to will himself not to cry out in pure joy over Ray agreeing so easily. The two chatted aimlessly about where to go before deciding on Five Guys. Joel drove them and the two went in together, ordering and getting their food before sitting down at the table farthest away from everyone, per Joel's request. 

"So Joel, why did you suddenly decide to ask me to lunch? Seems like we rarely talk."

Ray questioned him between bites, making Joel choke a little in surprise. He knew the questions would start at some point but he hadn't expected it so soon. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his soda before responding.

"Well... Geoff mentioned to me that I seemed sort of... cold to you lately, and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Ah yeah, I was kind of wondering about that." 

Ray grinned and laughed a little.

"I was a little worried you might hate me or something."

"I could never hate you."

The serious response made Ray's smile fall, a curious and questioning look splayed on his face now as Joel started to fluster across from him.

"What?"

"Ray... I um, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time but I got so nervous and I'm so old and boring and you probably want nothing to do with me but I-I... I love you. Like way more than a guy my age should love anything other than video games or beer. Or gold. I love you more than all of those combined."

Ray was quiet, taking in the sudden confession surprisingly well. He took a bite of his burger, chewing and swallowing before finally responding. 

"Heavy conversation for a Five Guys, don'tcha think?"

Joel laughed nervously.

"Yeah... sorry."

"Don't be. I love you too."

"Okay go.... wait what?"

The older man looked flabbergasted as Ray laughed quietly, his cheeks flushing dark.

"I love you too. I have for a long time now... ever since we did that short together and you held me, I just kept remembering how it felt to be held by you and I started thinking about how I wanted to be held by you again... along with other things."

"I started liking you since that short too!"

There was a moment of quiet and the two just smiled brightly, redfaced with burgers in their hands like it was the most natural confession to ever happen. The two continued to eat for a while, munching on their burgers and fries, unable to stop beaming. 

"So..."

Ray finally piped up again, popping a fry into his mouth before continuing. 

"Does that make this our first date?"

Joel laughed quietly and shook his head.

"This is just lunch. But if you let me, later I'll give you a night you'll never forget."

"Sounds like a date."


End file.
